The hypoglycemic activity of BRL 49653C has been demonstrated in patients with niddm compared to placebo. However, the effect of BRL 49653C has not been determined in patient s with niddm on insulin monotherapy. This trial will look at the comparison of BRL 49653C in combination with insulin vs insulin monotherapy.